A Grudge Gone too Far
by soccergurl1990
Summary: When the Fenton family gets an invite to a convention in Wisconsin, they go stay with Vlad. But will everything turn out for worse for the Fenton family? Pt. 1&2 story! R&R plz!
1. pt 1: The Invite

A/N: Hey people, this is my new story, very excited about it! It's going to be really sad, but then it's going to have a happy ending! Hope you all like it! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1, pt. 1: the Invite

The Fenton family house was having a normal Fenton day…

Jazz was sitting down on a chair reading 'So your parents embarrass you with the past?'

Maddie was working on an invention

Danny was upstairs with his friends, or so everybody thought.

And Jack was, being, well, hey, where is Jack anyways?

Jack came running through with a envelope in his hand "Hey guys, everybody listen, Danny, get down here!"

Everybody gave Jack their full attention as Danny came downstairs "We got an invite, I know it's an invite because it says the word 'invite' on it!"

"That's what you wanted to tell us? That you got an invite?" asked Jazz, clearly not amused

"It's not just any invite, it's addressed to all of us!" answered Jack "Looks like we're going on a family vacation."

Maddie and Jack looked excited as Jack opened it

_Dear Jack and Maddie Fenton_

_You and your family have been invited to our annual family ghost hunting convention._

_This convention is a convention like no other. There are fun ghost games for the kids and invention shows for all the ghost hunting adults._

_The convention is April 4th-3rd and admission is free. It is held in Wisconsin on 22nd avenue right by Tony's pizzeria by Sherbet high school. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely_

_Ghost freaks Inc._

Jack instantly lit up "LET'S GET PACKING!"

"Jack dear, we have nowhere to stay and hotels are expensive up there!"

"We don't need a hotel or anything. I know where Shepherd High school is! I went there!"

"You did?"

"Yep, with Vlad too!" answered Jack "He still lives near so we can ask if he'll let us stay at his house."

"He can?"

"Yep, I know he will." Answered Jack "But I'll call to make sure that its okay."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few days later they were on their way to Wisconsin for the family ghost convention. Jack and Maddie were excited, but Jazz and Danny looked very glum.

"Come on guys, this spring break is going to be about having fun; we're going to have a fun time! Right Jack?"

"YOU GOT IT BABY!"

Danny and Jazz tried to smile, they weren't complaining about how they had to go on this trip, not really, but about how they had to stay at Vlad's just gave them a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach of how this was going to turn out.

Jazz turned to Danny "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I think we have to keep a close eye on Jack, just to make sure that nothing strange is happening to him."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I can protect myself, dad can't."

"I'm worried Danny."

"Don't be, everything's going to be okay."

But they were wrong; nothing was going to be okay.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Hoped u like the first chapter! Will get better I promise! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. Pt 1: The Plan

A/N: Hey people, maybe I'll get more people to review this time! This story is going to get better I promise! Well, anyways, read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2 pt. 1: The plan

They got to Wisconsin and was immediately introduced by Vlad "Jack, Danny, Jazz, AND MADDIE!"

"Hey Vladdie!" yelled Jack "Thanks for letting us stay here!"

"No problem Jack," He opened the door and motioned them inside "Please, come in."

Everybody walked in but Danny and Vlad, "You're up to something."

Vlad just snickered and walked inside. When they got inside there were four people standing in front of them "Missy, Jude, John, and Robert. They'll be helping you get situated in your rooms."

Vlad clapped his hands and the maids/butlers took their bags.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny followed the maid named Missy into his room "This is your room for the few days that you're here sir. If you need anything, just call, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Thanked Danny

Missy walked out and Danny was alone in his thoughts. He sat on his bed and thought about what was Vlad's plan, what was he up to? Whatever it was, Jazz and him were going to stop it from happening.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

John walked Jazz up to the room that she was sleeping in "Here you go ma'am, if you need anything just call, okay?"

Jazz nodded her head, but he didn't leave "Anything, anything, ya know?"

Jazz sighed "Yes John, I know."

He started backing up towards the door "Anything, any time of day or night."

"I GET IT!"

"Okay" he ran out the door, leaving Jazz alone _'That guy doesn't know how to give up! I think he was even flirting with me.'_

Jazz stood by the window and enjoyed her view of the mountain side _'It sure is beautiful.'_.

Jazz was pulled out of her thoughts by remembering why she was here. She was here because of a convention and her idiot father just had to be dense enough to still believe that Vlad even considered him a friend any more!

Even though her father was a big idiot, he was still her father and even though she never said it that much, she loved her dad. She used to be really close to him when she was younger, then she just grew up.

She truly didn't know what he was going to do, she'd just have to talk to Danny and hopefully they could think of something before something bad happened.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jack walked into his room while Jude walked in front of him, he saw that his wife Maddie was already there unpacking her things "I see that Robert has made everything to your liking." Stated Jude

"Yes he has, thank you."

Jude explained everything to Jack then leaving Maddie and him alone.

Maddie walked over to the huge window that overlooked mountains "Look Jack, doesn't it remind you of our college days?"

Jack walked over to her and wrapped his big arms around her waist "It sure does. It's almost as beautiful as you are."

Maddie looked up at him "Aw that was so sweet!"

He kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, missing the times when he wasn't so obsessed with ghosts and was actually this soft-hearted and romantic, but when he was, she savored every moment that he was.

Jack leaned his chin gently on top of her head. His mind full of ghost was replaced for this moment of this beautiful woman that he had been married for for nineteen years now. He missed days like this when he didn't have to be the ghost hunter or the dad, ever since Jazz was born and then three years later when a ghost took his three year old daughter and one year old son, everything had changed.

There as silence for a minute, and then Maddie spoke up "I love you"

They both looked into each other's eyes and jack leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, when he pulled away, he said something "I love you too."

Maddie smiled and turned back out towards the window.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny was unpacking and putting stuff in dresser and in the closet when he heard a knock at the door "Come in" The door opened and in came his older sister Jazz "What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"A… about dad"

Danny sat down on his bed and Jazz came over and sat next to him "Any ideas?"

"No, do you?" Jazz asked

"No"

Jazz sighed "Come on Danny! We have to think of something! I know something bad is going to happen, I just know it!"

Danny looked away, he knew Vlad was up to something, he just knew it, but he had no idea how to keep him from the clutches of Vlad. He couldn't think about if anything happened to his dad, he'd go crazy if anything did "I guess we'll just have to keep a close eye on him and act if anything strange happens."

"I guess that works"

Danny put a hand on her shoulder "It will, trust me."

"But what if it doesn't, what if he kills him?"

Danny sighed "Don't say that, it won't happen, I promise." Jazz gave him a hug and Danny returned it "We won't lose him, I promise."

Jazz got up, saying goodnight and then walked out of his room.

"I hope." Said Danny out loud

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Hey, sorry it's so short, it'll get better, way better, I promise, it's only the beginning! But review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	3. pt 1: Keeping an Eye on Dad and Vlad

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'll probably have earlier updates since school just got out! O yeah! Well anyways, read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: Pt. 1: Keeping an Eye on Dad and Vlad

The next morning Jazz and Danny walked downstairs for breakfast where the chef was cooking them breakfast. They saw their parents there eating along with Vlad sitting across from them reading the newspaper.

Danny and Jazz sat down at the table and they were handed their food. During the course of time that they were eating, they watched Vlad's every move. Even if he made a flitch or anything, they'd turn to their dad to make sure nothing happened!

Luckily nothing did happen at breakfast, but they still kept an eye on their dad. The rest of the day they just followed Vlad and Jack everywhere. Jazz followed her dad and Danny followed Vlad.

Jazz went up to her dad who was working on an invention, even though she was very uninterested, she had to keep an eye on her father "Hey dad, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just working on a new invention."

"What is it?"

"It's the Specter reader! It determines the dangerous or the easy of the ghost we're going up against."

"How does it work?"

"Well, all you have to do is point it at the ghost you're chasing and it'll tell you if it's dangerous or not."

"Sounds cool dad! But how do you know that it really works?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but I will when a ghost comes in the area."

Jazz flinched, she hoped that that thing wasn't on when Danny was in the area, if he was and it was on, it could spell disaster!

"So do you want to go around the city and try it out?" Jack asked

"Sure, just let me get my stuff."

Jazz ran over to her stuff and got took out a walkie-talkie and whispered into it "Danny, dad and I are going out to go see if there's any ghost's to try out his new invention. So be careful okay!"

Danny, in the other side of the castle spoke into the walkie-talkie "Okay Jazz, thanks for the heads up!"

Danny put down the walkie-talkie and kept following Vlad. He kept on following him and keeping himself hidden when he heard voices coming from the other side of the wall.

Danny went intangible and saw a room he never knew was there, he listened closely as the people kept talking.

"Are we going to get caught?" a woman asked through the pitch dark

"Don't worry, I remember this room, Vlad is such an idiot that he won't catch us." The man answered

Danny listened even more closely, that man's voice seemed awfully familiar, it was dark and deep, like a villains. The woman's voice seemed familiar too, not as familiar as the man's but very close, like it was a mix between something else he heard.

"What's the plan?" the woman asked

"The plan is that we stop both Vlad and Danny while you keep the girl busy."

"Why do you keep on calling her the…"

Danny heard a slap and then it went silent. A minute later he heard the man's voice again "Plus, you're a good decoy for the humans since you're still full mortal."

Everything stayed silent for a minute but Danny's thought was still going through his mind _'Who is he talking about Valerie No; it's not like her voice. Who is he talking about?'_

The lights went on and Danny went instantly invisible. What Danny saw was unbelievable! _'N…no, i…it can't be!' _Danny saw a buff man with a woman in a black jumpsuit, similar to that he saw in the movie Elektra but black and a hood with a plate for her eyes. Danny still couldn't make out who the woman was.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted when the man started talking again "So, I have the time for when it's going to happen, I can't say it here for reasons that you already know."

The woman instantly took off her hood and Danny almost screamed at who he saw, the woman had long hair and a black headband holding it back! The man instantly jumped to her and shoved her hood back on "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'VE ALREADY EXPOSED US! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE?"

The woman groaned and slapped her head "Sorry, I forgot! Geez, if it's already happened in the past, what makes you think that you could change it now?"

"Apparently I can't, since my stupid apprentice just proved me wrong!"

"SORRY! Geez, somebody has some serious issues!"

Danny figured it was enough and went out of the room to tell Jazz of what he heard and saw.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny floated around until he found Jazz; he found her walking towards her room. He floated down and Jazz turned around and jumped at seeing him behind her "Geez Danny, give me a heart attack why don't ya?"

"Sorry Jazz, is dad okay?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Because I found some voices behind a wall and kind of left Vlad alone for a bit."

"WHAT? YOU'RE LUCKY HE DIDN'T GET DAD!"

"I know, I know, but we've got bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Like that the um… voices behind the wall were talking about stopping something that is supposed to go on between dad and I sometime soon."

"How do you know this is accurate?"

"I don't, but I have a feeling that it is. So tomorrow, if anything suspicious happens, be prepared, okay?"

"Yeah okay, well goodnight Danny, stay out of trouble."

"Night."

Danny walked down the corridor to his room, he was thinking about what he saw behind that wall and in that room. He was thinking weather to tell Jazz the full story or to keep it secret until after.

But whatever happened tomorrow, next week, or whenever, Jazz and him were going to be prepared!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Oooooo, getting suspenseful! So who are the two people behind the wall in that room? I gave you clues on the woman, but if you figured out the woman, then you probably know who the man is too! If you haven't figured it out and want to know who the woman is, then pm me, because you're not going to find out until a long… LONG time from now! But the man you'll figure out next chappie! So anyways review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. Pt 1 A Fight to Save Dad?

A/N: Thanx for the reviews, hopefully this'll bring in more ppl b/c this is one of the action chapters! Teehee! Anyways, read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: A Fight to Save Dad's Life?

Danny got up early in the morning; it was the day of the convention and luckily his father was going with, he didn't know if Vlad was going to follow him or not, he would just have to keep an eye on him.

When he went to go to the kitchen, he saw his mom come out of the bedroom, but there was no Jack "Hey mom, where's dad?"

Maddie jumped and turned around "Geez Danny, you scared me there for a moment! Um, your father has come down with some cold, so it looks like it's just going to be you, your sister and I today."

Danny's heart skipped a beat, his father never showed any symptoms the night before, so it must've been Vlad's doing! Danny scowled and ran over to Jazz's room. To his surprise she was awake "Jazz, Jazz!"

Jazz spun around "What?"

"Dad's somehow come up with a mysterious case of the cold, just randomly came up!"

"Is mom still making us go?"

"Um, yeah, we practically have no way out of it."

Jazz sighed "What should we do?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and then figure out a plan there."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny and Jazz followed their mom into the convention. Once they went their separate ways, Jazz and Danny went into a corner and talked about what they were going to do "Do you have a plan?" Jazz asked

"Sort of, it's still a little fuzzy, but I can think of it as we go along."

"So, what do you got?"

"Well, I say that I go back to the mansion using my ghost powers and try and defeat Vlad without dad getting hurt."

"That's you plan?"

"You've got a better one?"

Jazz sighed "No, I don't, but I'm coming."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am. You need a distraction and somebody to keep an eye on dad."

"Well, you need to keep an eye on mom and make sure that she's okay."

"I'm going!"

Danny sighed; there was no getting through to her when she made up her mind "Fine, you can go, just make sure that if anything goes wrong, get out, and if you can, get dad out too."

Jazz nodded and followed Danny to a safe place where he could turn into a ghost. When they finally found a spot, Danny turned into a ghost and they flew away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jazz and Danny floated down into the hallway of the mansion "So where should we go first?"

Danny shrugged and they started walking around and checking every door they came upon.

They soon came to a door where there were a lot of tapes around it, they walked in and they started picking through the tapes "Wow, look at all these tapes!" exclaimed Jazz

"Yeah, what are they?" Danny asked. Danny searched around until he found something that made him gasp "Jazz, look!"

Jazz ran over to Danny and gasped at what he was holding, it was the surveillance tape to their parent's room!

"Maybe we can find out what Vlad did to dad!" Jazz thought

They found a VCR and they put the tape in. They sat there rewinding it until they found something. It was the middle of the night and they saw a ghost going towards their father and putting something on him. They gasped, they were right, it was Vlad!

"What are we going to do?" Jazz asked

Before Danny could answer her question they heard a bomb like sound coming from down the hall. They looked at each other and at the same time they both screamed at the same time "DAD!"

They ran down the hall and they saw Vlad come out of the smoke "I knew you guys wouldn't fall for my trick, I should've thought of something more villainous. Hmm, whatever, now I can kill you guys off while I'm at it!"

Vlad laughed and Jazz and Danny glared at him with hateful faces "You'll never win Vlad!" Danny screamed

Vlad smirked and threw some ghost energy at Danny. He was knocked back and thrown into a wall!

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed, she turned to Vlad and glared at him "HANDS OFF THE LITTLE BROTHER!"

Vlad picked at his fingers "Oh, so what are you going to do? Try to punch me? You have no powers, you're mortal!"

Vlad made a huge ectoplasmic ball and pointed right at her and Jazz backed up in fear. She put her hands in front of her face to shield herself as much as possible. Vlad threw it at her, but Jazz didn't feel anything. She looked up and saw her little brother with a ghost shield around them "Danny!"

"Jazz, you need to get out of here!"

"But…"

"JUST LEAVE!"

Jazz stood there for ten seconds, then turned around and ran off…

…or at least tried to.

Jazz ran into two people she had never seen before. One was a tall woman that looked like she was Elektra, but she was wearing black and had a black hood covering her face. Then next to her was a ghost-looking man who looked like he had been working out for quite some time, but there was something that made Jazz gasp…

…he was wearing the same outfit that Danny's ghost half wore.

"DANNY HELP!"

Danny turned around to see the two people he saw just last night. He gasped; he had Vlad and them to deal with! His anger rose when he saw the woman grab Jazz by the wrist and Jazz kicked and screamed to try to get out of her grasp. Danny threw an ectoplasmic ball at her and the woman went flying as Jazz hit the ground.

"Thanks Danny."

Danny smiled and turned back to Vlad but the problem was there was no Vlad. But what Danny was facing was worse than Vlad…

…it was his evil self!

"Hello Danny. It's nice to see you again."

"What do you want this time?"

Dark Danny just ignored him and threw him across the room using an ectoplasmic ball. Danny got up and advanced towards his dark self "I'll never become like you!"

"If that's the case then why am I still like this?" Dark Danny asked "I'm still as dark and sinister as before."

Danny had enough of this. He had to get rid of him once and for all, even if it killed him. He had to save his father, no matter what it took. Danny took a deep breath and he let out his most powerful power…

…his ghostly wail.

But there was a problem, at the same time as Danny, his dark self also let out the ghostly wail, so it combined. Not known to them, it was very dangerous to have it used at the same time and at the same person who was using it too.

Jazz came up behind Danny and the woman came up behind Dark Danny and they both screamed at the same time "STOP! FOCUS ON THE PLAN! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

Both Jazz and the woman looked at each other. But before anybody could stop or say anything the ghostly wail grew so advanced that it threw both Danny's into a far away corner, bringing both of the women that were behind them with them!

Danny changed back into his human self. He could hear his father's screams way down the hall!

Being too weak to even move to save his father…

…his world went black.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Oooooo, evil cliffy! Well, I hope you liked it! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	5. pt 1: Goodbye?

A/n: Thanx for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

O and grab tissues: D mk? Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: Pt. 1: Goodbye?

Danny woke up to somebody shaking him and calling his name "Danny… Danny!"

Danny opened his eyes and saw his older sister Jazz hovering over him. She looked as if she had been crying "Jazz… what's going on? What happened?"

Jazz sighed as tears started to stream down her face "D… Danny, s… something bad happened."

Danny's eyes went wide "W… what h… happened?"

"Vlad got to dad," she sighed "He was hurt pretty badly Danny, they don't think he'll make it through the night."

Danny's eyes went wide with shock, terror, confusion, anger. He got up and ran towards the front door. Jazz instantly ran after him "Danny, where are you going?"

"To find Plasmius and kick his ass for this!"

"No Danny stop you need to control yourself!" Jazz yelled, she grabbed him and turned him around so he was facing her Danny tried to get out of her grasp but it was impossible and Danny just gave up "We need to get out of here and follow the ambulance."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile Maddie was at the convention talking some of the other ghost crazed people.

"My family totally agreed to come here for their spring break." One woman stated

"So did mine." Agreed another woman "They were totally thrilled to come on this trip!"

A moment later a they all turned to Maddie "How bout you?" they asked

Maddie gulped, she knew that her answer wasn't anything like these other mothers. _'Speaking of family, where are Danny and Jazz and why hasn't Jack called?'_

Before she could answer the mothers questions, her own thoughts were answered by the ring of her cell phone "Hello"

There was a pause and Maddie's expression changed from happy to scared and terrified. In a few seconds she hung up the phone and with the same expression she had a second ago ran out the door of the convention center.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny and Jazz got to the hospital and went over to the nurse's desk "Hello miss!"

The nurse turned around and smiled "Can I help you?"

"Yes, our father was admitted here not to long ago, Jack Fenton."

"One moment please." The nurse turned to her computer and looked him up then turned back to them "Your father is getting checked up on right now. If you go to the waiting room a doctor will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Jazz thanked. They walked over to the waiting room where they sat down waiting for the results.

A few minutes later the waiting room door opened, Jazz and Danny's faces lit up thinking it was the doctor. But it wasn't, it was their mom Maddie.

"Mom!" they both exclaimed. They jumped up from their seat and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Did the doctors say anything yet?" Maddie asked while trying her hardest not to break down. She had to be strong for her children. Even though she was terrified that she was going to loose the love of her life.

"They haven't said anything yet." Jazz answered

Maddie sighed "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait."

They went and took a seat in the waiting room, waiting for what hoped to be a happy result.

Maddie sat down with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She was trying her hardest not to freak out, but it was hard, all she could think about what would happen if she lost him. She was trying her hardest not to think about it, but the thought wouldn't go away.

Jazz sat in the seat in the same position as her mom but tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. She knew that her father wouldn't make it but she tried to have hope. Even if it was slim.

Danny just sat there and stared at the wall. He couldn't believe that he lost the fight. He fought so hard to save his father…

…and now he was in the hospital dying.

He would get back at Vlad Masters, even if it kills him, and nothing was going to stop him.

They were snapped out of their thoughts when the doctor came in.

"Are you the Fenton family?" They got up and practically ran over to the doctor. They were hoping that the news that he was about to give them was good news. "My name is Doctor Rogerwitz and I'll be working on Jack Fenton."

"Is he okay?" Maddie asked

The doctor sighed "He has severe burn marks and bruises. He looks like he was beaten to a pulp. We're still not sure that he'll make it through the night."

Danny backed up into a chair and sat down very shakily. He couldn't believe it! He heard the doctor tell his mother and sister that there was nothing more that they could do. His father was going to die and there was nothing that he or anybody else could do to stop it!

Danny blocked out the rest of the things that the doctor was saying. He was lost in his own thoughts. He fought back many tears that had threatened to come out. A few minutes passed and he didn't even notice his mom and the doctor leave or Jazz come back over next to him.

"D… Danny?"

"How c…could this h…happen Jazz?"

"I… I don't k…know how."

"H… how could we fail him?"

"Danny, stop blaming yourself." Jazz whispered "This is no one's fault but Vlad's"

Danny glared at Jazz "JAZZ, WE SAID THAT WE WOULD PROTECT HIM!"

"Danny, calm down!"

"NOW, HE'S DYING AND IT'S NOT OUR FAULT?"

Jazz grabbed his shoulders "Danny, you're going crazy!"

"Am I?"

"Dad wouldn't want you to act like this."

Danny ignored that answer and then realized something "Why are we just standing around? Why aren't we visiting dad?"

"Danny, we're too young to visit him, they said that he looks so different that he's afraid that it'll scare us."

"I don't care; we should go see him anyway."

"How would you like to do that without getting caught?"

Danny looked at her "Where have you been?"

"You aren't going to use your ghost powers are you?"

"Uh… YEAH!"

"But what if we get caught?"

"Trust me, we won't!" Danny bickered "Now come on!"

Danny turned into his ghost half, turned him and Jazz intangible, and left.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Danny and Jazz finally got to the room, they noticed that the doctor was right, he was totally unnoticeable! He looked like he had been put through many burning pit of torture and he had bruises all over him!

Danny and Jazz walked over to the bed where their father lay, fighting for his life. Danny was the first to speak up.

"Hey dad, it's Danny and Jazz," he gulped. He had no idea what to say, especially when his father was in his current state but somehow he just continued.

They both talked to him like they were just talking to him everyday. Then Danny mentioned something that he would've never thought to mention any other day.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Danny admitted. He was nervous about telling him this, but he felt like he needed to "I'm the ghost boy. I know it's hard to believe, but I felt like I needed to tell you. Hey, if you live we can work all of this out ya know. I can tell you all you want to know about ghosts!"

Jazz looked up at him "That was deep Danny."

"I don't know what to do anymore Jazz."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know what to do now that I failed dad and he's going to die soon."

"Don't think that!" Jazz whispered harshly "Just because the doctor said that he might not make it through the night doesn't mean he won't make it!"

Danny looked down and heard two different voices outside the door. He heard a man's voice, it sounded serious and he recognized it, barely, but the recognition was there. Then he heard a woman's voice, he instantly recognized who it was. His eyes went wide and he turned back to Jazz. "Jazz, we've got to go!"

Before Jazz could have a say in it, Danny instantly grabbed her, turned intangible, and flew back to the waiting room.

"Danny, what did you do that for?"

"Didn't you hear outside the door?" Danny asked "It was the doctor and mom, we had to get out!"

Jazz sighed and sunk into a chair. Danny did the same but unlike Jazz, who fell asleep a few minutes later, thought about what had happened.

And just like Jazz, he fell asleep not to long later.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny opened his eyes to the sound of his mom sobs. A minute later he heard his sister's voice.

"Mom," Jazz asked "what's going on?"

A few moments later Danny heard the waiting room door open and close. Danny was still half-asleep, didn't realize that it was the doctor and everything the doctor said went one ear and out the other. That was until he heard the doctor say just three words…

"I'm so sorry…"

Danny instantly woke up those two words and jumped out of his seat making everybody look up at him. He started backing away from his crying sister and mother as his breath got heavier and more ragged.

"Danny." his mom whispered to him "Honey come here."

Danny didn't listen to his mom's pleading words. He just kept on backing further away towards the door.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked

"Okay? OKAY? Dad just died and you're asking if I'm _okay_?"

"Danny, I know you're upset, we all are." Maddie said as tears kept streaming down her face like a waterfall "But please, calm down!"

Danny turned around and ran out the waiting room door. He ran towards the nearest bathroom and locked the door. He sat down on the toilet as he tried his hardest to stop the tears that threatened to come out.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He was too caught up in a torment of emotions to notice anything that went around him.

After a few minutes he got an idea. He changed into his ghost mode and flew off over to his hometown.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/n: Probably not as sad as I hoped it would be, but I tried. Next chapter will make you cry and it'll come out earlier than this one did, WAY earlier! Sorry, I've been busy guys! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	6. Pt 1: Don't Leave Me!

A/N: Hey guys!!! I kno I'm taking a long time to update, I've been busy!!! Sorry!!! I hope u like this chapter, it's really sad, u've been warned!!!! Read plz!!!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: Don't leave me!

Danny flew all the way from Wisconsin to Amity Park. Usually when he took these flying trips, he was usually happy, but now, he was in despair. He just couldn't believe what had happened to his father.

He regretted leaving his mother and sister there at the hospital, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't look at his mother and sisters sad faces. It was just too much for him.

He finally stopped on top of a roof, but it wasn't just any roof, it was the roof of his best friend Samantha's. He looked inside of her bedroom, it wasn't too late, so she was still awake. She wasn't there so he went around the rooms in the house until he found her in the movie room sitting watching a movie.

Danny flew over to Sam and sat next to her, he didn't feel like being "fun Danny" tonight, so he just turned tangible and changed back to his human form. That scared Sam and made her throw her popcorn up in the air!

"Danny! You scared me!" Sam exclaimed, picking up the popcorn off the couch and the floor. She was about to scold Danny on what he did, but once she saw his expression, she instantly shut her mouth.

She walked back over to the couch where Danny was sitting and sat down next to him "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny just looked down, he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to show any weakness to Sam. He just sighed and didn't look at her for quite some time. He finally looked up after a while with tears in his eyes "S…something bad has h…happened."

Sam looked at Danny with concern in her eyes "What Danny? What has happened?"

Danny looked into her eyes, he made no change in his emotions though, just plainly said "Vlad has won."

Sam looked at him with confusion, then it hit her almost instantly what he meant and tears started to form in her now wide eyes "Y…you d…don't mean…"

Danny nodded his head, it was becoming harder and harder to control the tears that threatened to come out. He shouldn't cry, he didn't want to cry. To him it was weakness; he barely remembered the last time he cried.

Sam pulled him into a hug and tried to hold her own tears back. Mr. Fenton was practically a father to her; she couldn't believe that he could just die like that. Danny was trying so hard to keep from Vlad winning; now he won. It was just too hard to believe.

They let go of their embrace, they looked into each others eyes. Sam looked into Danny's eyes, the one person he'd expect to just bawl their eyes out right now. She gave him a weak smile _'Aw, he's trying so hard to be so strong.' _ "Danny, you don't have to be so strong, it's okay to cry."

Danny took a deep breath, but before he could even let it go, he broke down into tears. All the emotions that he'd been suppressing came out right then in there.

Sam wrapped his arms around him and cried with him. After a few minutes, they broke apart. They looked at each other again; Danny still had tears streaming down his face, but not threatening to come out. Sam put her hand on his cheek and smiled "Why don't you go back and get some sleep before it gets too late."

Danny gave a weak smile and nodded. He got up and changed into ghost mode. When he spun around he came face to face with Sam. They looked once again at each other's eyes. They started to lean in closer and closer when…

"Sam, honey are you in here?"

They looked up and Sam instantly spoke up "You've got to get out of here now!"

Danny nodded and took off flying leaving Sam down back at her house. Sam looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She had been crying and her parents were going to ask what was wrong.

"Sammy," Sam's mother called at the bottom of the steps. Sam instantly spun around to face her mother "is everything okay down here?"

"Yep mom, everything's great!"

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying."

Sam wiped her eyes clear of tears and replied "I…it's just a sad movie that I'm watching, no big deal."

Her mom smiled "Okay, well, don't spend so much time down here."

"Okay mom."

Her mom left and Sam gave a sigh of relief _'That was too close.'_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny flew back to his room in the mansion. He thought he had gotten in perfectly fine when he saw his sister on his bed. What was she doing in here?

Jazz got up and walked toward him "Danny! Where have you been?" Jazz ran up to him and gave him a back-breaking hug.

"J…Jazz, I can't breathe!"

She let go of the hug "Oops, sorry!"

Danny sat on his bed and Jazz followed him "How are you holding up?" Danny asked, noticing the red puffy eyes.

Jazz sighed "Okay I guess." More tears streamed down her face "How about you? Where were you?"

"I'm not sure." Danny answered "I was at Sam's house."

"Oh"

"We didn't do anything though, we just talked." Danny sighed "How's mom doing?"

Jazz sighed "Not good Danny, not good at all. I'm worried about her."

Danny looked down; he couldn't believe that this was happening! Why'd it have to happen? Especially at the hands of his arch-nemesis!

There was a few minutes of complete silence until Jazz yawned, Danny looked up at her "Why don't you go to bed?"

Jazz nodded, got up, and started towards the door. Danny followed her so he could close the door after she left.

Before Jazz left, she turned around and gave Danny a hug "Stay safe tonight Danny."

"I will." Danny promised "Night."

Jazz smiled and walked off. Danny closed the door and walked back over to his bed. He lay down on the bed and stared off into space. Thoughts kept going through his mind as tears kept falling down his face. Since he let go of his tears, he hadn't seemed to stop them.

He soon fell into a restless and tired less sleep.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Whoo!!! That didn't take long! I hope I can update quicker next time!! I hope it was a good chapter to u guys!!! Review plz!!! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	7. Pt 1: Pain

A/N: Thanx for the review!!! I appreciate it:D Read plz!!!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: Pt. 1: Pain

Danny woke up the next morning and felt like he had lost all energy. Then it hit him. He sighed and got out of bed. After he got showered and changed, he went down to the kitchen and saw his sister Jazz at the kitchen table stirring her coffee in slow circles.

Danny sat down and looked at her. There was an awkward silence before Danny spoke up "So, how are you doing?"

Jazz didn't say anything. She kept looking down at her coffee and kept stirring it. Danny sighed and looked down. In his mind he kept on replaying the events of what happened last night. He thought how he could've prevented his father's death, prevented this. These thoughts kept replaying in his mind like a broken tape.

A few minutes passed before they both heard somebody come down the steps. Danny prayed that it was Vlad so he could kill him, but it wasn't, it was his mother.

Maddie looked as if she had aged ten years. Her face was paler than a ghost and she had bags under her eyes. Her hair was mangled and she looked like a wreck. One thing that instantly changed though was seeing her son.

Danny got up and ran over to her and embraced her. He knew that he left without a trace last night and he felt horrible for putting more pressure on her.

Maddie wrapped her arms around her son "Where were you last night?"

"I was um…" Danny hesitated, he couldn't tell her where he was "I was here; I just fell asleep before you two came home."

Maddie thought about it for a minute, she knew that the hospital was way too far away for him to walk. She threw away that thought and just figured that he called a cab. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Danny let go of the embrace and faced her "I'm sorry."

"For what" Maddie asked

"For everything that has happened"

Maddie just gave a weak smile and walked away into the kitchen. There were a million things that could describe the way Maddie was feeling right now sadness, frustration, hurtful, and angry at whoever killed her husband was controlling her feelings.

She walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened a cabinet and saw a bunch of coffee cups. When she reached up to grab one, she instantly grabbed the cup from her old college. She looked at the cup and tears once again flooded out of her eyes like a waterfall. She put the cup away and walked out of the kitchen.

Danny looked at Jazz, she looked like she was about to cry. Danny had never felt so bad in his life. His mother loved his father like crazy.

Jazz dropped her spoon from her untouched coffee and got up and ran up the stairs. Danny looked at her and wondered what she was going up there to do. After a few moments he soon followed her up there.

As he followed her up there he heard a loud slam coming from what sounded like her room. She walked up to her door and heard loud sobs coming from the door. He opened the door and saw his strong sister curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

Danny walked over to her and sat down, putting a hand on her knee. She looked up and looked directly at Danny "Danny! H…how could this happen?"

Before Danny could answer Jazz kept on talking "We were just supposed to keep him protected! We failed him Danny! We failed him!"

She landed on top of Danny, crying her eyes out. Danny wrapped his arms around her and thought thought of everything, everything that had happened. Even though he had thought of this constantly, nothing could keep his mind from thinking of this.

Finally, after all the thinking, he let go of the tears, the tears that he had been holding all morning. Even though he hated crying, he felt better by the end of crying.

After a few minutes, Jazz finally let go. Danny grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him "Listen Jazz, I will do everything in my power to bring dad back, just give me time! Please?"

Jazz looked at him with a stern face "Can you Danny?"

"I know I can and I will. You just have to trust me!"

Jazz nodded her head "Okay."

Danny walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie walked downstairs and into the living room. She sat down on one of the chairs and pulled up her legs and sat in a fetal position. She thought about her husband and how much it hurt her to lose him.

_Flashback_

_Maddie and the doctor walked down a hallway. Maddie kept her mind on seeing her husband. She couldn't let him die, she just couldn't._

_"Here's his room, you can stay as long as you like." Said the doctor_

_"Thank you." Maddie answered_

_She walked into the room and noticed how fragile her husband looked. She tried her hardest not to cry. She took her hand in his, she didn't feel any comfort coming from him, and it was like all his caring went away._

"_Jack, please listen to me." Maddie started, she took a deep breath "Don't leave me. Don't leave your children. We need you!"_

_She couldn't hold in the tears any longer, she broke down "I…I love y…you." She hesitated for a moment before speaking again "Remember all the fun times we used to have? Well, we can still have all those fun times once again if you stay strong and make it through this."_

_There was no response, no words of encouragement, no sign; he just sat there with no movement what so ever. Maddie sighed, she felt so helpless and lost._

_The next thing she knew the heart monitor started to screech. She looked down at him and stated to cry harder. She knew that there was no way to save him, the doctors already told her that._

_The doctors ran in and started to work on him to try to save him. After a few tries they gave up, he was gone._

_End Flashback_

Maddie's tears started to fall faster as she remembered last night. It was horrible to see everybody's reaction.

She missed everything about him, his love, his laugh, his kisses, his goofiness, everything. Everybody wondered why she loved him, it was either he was too goofy or too unstylish. Nobody really knew him like she did though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by somebody coming down the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and saw her son walking down the stairs. He looked up at her and started walking towards her in a fast pace.

Maddie got up and walked towards her son. When they got close to each other they looked at each other. Danny instantly wrapped his arms around her and started to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom! I… I'm so sorry!"

Maddie wrapped her arms around him and cried with him. She didn't know why he blamed himself for what happened. All she knew was that nothing was ever going to be the same.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: DONE!! I hope u really liked it:D I'll update soon:D Review plz!!! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	8. Pt 1: Rage

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys!! I really appreciate it! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 8, pt. 1: Rage

The remaining Fenton family walked back into their house. Not any of them wanting to face the emotions they knew they were going to face once they entered the house.

Once they walked into the house they went their separate ways. Maddie and Jazz went upstairs, yet Danny stayed downstairs by the front door. He didn't move for several minutes, trying to take in the fact that there was no more of dad running through the house screaming 'ghost!' anymore. The house just felt empty.

He walked around the house for a bit, not really knowing what he was doing. Mostly everything he passed reminded him of his dad. Yet he did not shed one tear. He was all out. He was pretty much just a walking, depressed zombie.

He soon walked by the lab. He stopped by it and stared. Flashbacks flashed through his mind as if they were five second mini-shows.

He made his way into the basement. When he got in there sadness turned into rage and he transformed into Danny Phantom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Up in Jazz's Room, Jazz was doing everything that she could to keep her mind off of her father. That was pretty much impossible.

Everything, even things that didn't have anything to do with him, kept him on her mind. She groaned and hit her pillow. She was upset, yet angry because they were supposed to save him, he was supposed to live.

She went over to her desk and picked up a picture of her father and her. She went over to her bed and lied down with the picture cradled to her chest. She stared at the ceiling until she finally, fell asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie was lying in bed, tears streaming down her face, staring at a picture of her and Jack on their wedding. She just couldn't believe it.

He promised that they would be together forever! Who knew that this would happen! She hated herself for losing him. How could she?

She just wanted to be with him, nowhere else. She missed him so bad! But she knew that would be impossible. She had kids, she couldn't leave them!

'_Why am I thinking these thoughts?' _she asked herself _'What am I insane?' _Though it wasn't like she could do it anyway, she didn't believe in suicide. She had to be strong…

…For her children.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny looked around the lab and saw a picture. It was a picture of his parents and Vlad in their college days. Danny screamed out in rage, formed an ecto-ball and threw it at the picture. It shattered into pieces.

Danny looked around the room some more and saw some of the ghost hunting equipment. He threw some more balls.

This kept going until the whole lab was destroyed, except for the portal. Danny floated back down to earth and collapsed. He breathed shaky breaths into his knees.

He didn't cry, he didn't say anything. The only thing he did was look up…

…With angry, red eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!! Listen guys, I'm so sorry that this took so, SO long to update!! You don't know how sorry I am! I had a major writers block!!! I know this is really short, which I'm also sorry about, but I promise, PROMISE that the next chapter will be way, WAY better!!! I can't promise the time it will be up, I'm really busy with school and stuff, so once again I'm really sorry!! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
